I'm not an angel !
by Facelove
Summary: "And you thought what? That I had learnt to pick a lock with father McGill" From time to time the truth is hard to hear but even more to explain. Rating T for language, mention of children abused and died from a minor character. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Muchachos !**

**Here's a new story, very short.**

**I didn't reviews on my other so I'm a little break**

**Here the reviews are welcome. And if someone wants to be my beta, I'd be delighted.**

**Thank you very much**

* * *

Hannibal lit his cigar not really knowing what to do for once.

He and his team had to mobilize a group of teenagers who robbed shopkeepers in a sensitive area outside of Los Angeles.

Some traders had decided to react when one of them was injured during a robbery gone wrong.

The police had taken simply the testimony but had not made more, the district being too subject to this kind of thing.

The A-team had been hired.

The problem is that they quickly realized that the troublemakers were virtually all minors. Some of them should not have more than thirteen years.

Hannibal turned on the group sitting and tied his hands behind his back against the wall of the shed where their hideout was. Not much seemed to be afraid as if they had nothing to lose.

It blew a cloud of smoke by looking at them while Face and Murdock brought four last ones of the band with the rest.

His look stopped on the one who seemed to him youngest and most vulnerable. The only one who was really afraid of he turned to the older, the more arrogant.

Saw an eye, he must have just twenty-one years but it was only a kid for that kind of bullshit.

- Hannibal?

Hannibal came out of his reverie by hearing Face.

- I don't think they all act alone. I think a sponsor is concealed below. If you look closely, despite what they have stolen, they did not look very well-off. I think someone puts full pocket sending these kids on the ground.

Hannibal looked at his lieutenant always so insightful. He also saw something unusual in his eyes. A glimmer of sadness then somehow that Face began to look to turn the group.

Hannibal took another puff of his cigar, thinking the young blond enter the military base a decade ago to wage a war of blood.

- Just a kid!

Face returned to Hannibal in the hearing. Hannibal was surprised to have said his thoughts aloud and turned quickly to the group of teenagers to hide his discomfort.

- Hannibal what we are going to make of them?

This time it was the turn of Murdock to worry.

- I don't know.

- I say, that we make them to their unworthy parents a kick in behind to be also worthless. Intervened BA always so direct.

But finally he was probably right. With a little persuasion and maybe some threats one of them would crack well.

It was perhaps not the best of plans, but whatever.

But before Hannibal could say anything Face took on a tone of voice they seldom heard. Even less to one of them.

- Oh yeah BA, as if this was the solution to all problems. This is how you treat kids with your center. A kick?

- I did not say that. I'm just saying that their parents are equally at fault they let them hang out in the street.

- And who says they have relatives huh?

- Hey you lower a tone with me sucker.

- And it is said by a guy who does not know how to speak without grumbling to everybody.

BA made a threatening step towards Face. But contrary to what we would have been able to believe, Face also approached him not ready to let go of his argument.

Murdock for one of rare time was afraid that BA really gets angry and not wanting any of them did not regret their action later, he stepped between the two.

- Oh oh guys, it is useless to get upset!

- Shut up fool, nobody talks to me like that.

- Oh yes, and who are you exactly to allow you to treat us fool no stop and not even admit you could be wrong. It you him is maybe fool, always wanting to handle things with your fists.

- Be careful Face, you're on the brink to meet precisely.

BA advanced even more by pushing Murdock on the side. But Face the challenged himself up in front of him.

- Well go ahead strike, what are you waiting for. Watch all these kids how conflicts are addressed.

Hannibal saw the right hand BA tighten into a fist and he was afraid to act. He had to stop.

- It's pretty Lieutenant.

Face turned his head to Hannibal angry and overwhelmed.

- Sorry ?

- I said that's enough.

- Me! And what do I do exactly?

- Stop that's all. This is neither the place nor the time.

- I have not done anything. Why is it always me who is?

- Maybe because it is you who in begun suska..

- It is also quite Sergeant. Lay down arms.

- It is not just Hannibal. You know that I am right. And BA should know him also. But anyway it's always the same. You always think that I am the one who wants to contradict everybody. The one who is boring and who has simply the beautiful mouth for the job. You never take me seriously.

Hannibal heard behind him the young people to laugh and known was enough.

- I said stop Lieutenant.

- Of course you said. You know what, I'm tired. Do what you want, you will find me in the car.

And before anyone can give him permission, Face left the warehouse at a rapid pace.

Murdock looked at his friend by tracing out the door and wanted to follow. But Hannibal stopped him with a hand on his chest.

- No, Murdock leaves. He needs to be alone.

Then he turned on BA.

- As for you, calm down too. We do not need this.

He made a sign of head towards the young people and BA understood that it was not necessarily the good solution.

- Sorry Hannibal. But he really put me off.

- Give him some slack, okay. We'll talk later.

BA gave a nod of approval. Satisfied Hannibal resumed contact with the youngest. The only one not laughing and approached him.

- Good to us. What's your name? How old are you? And who you work for?

- Do not say anything, they can do nothing for you, you're a minor. Said one of the older ones.

Hannibal nodded to Murdock and BA they gag the other to be quiet. Once done, the youngest was more afraid.

- Well, where were we? Ah yes. Your name?

- James sir. My name is James.

- Good. I feel that we are to hear each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hi friends.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate that. I'm glad you like the story and the title. Here chapter Two.**

**The reviews are always welcome.**

**Thank you very much.**

* * *

Meanwhile Face was pacing outside. He did not understand what was happening. BA had said nothing of private individual after all and nevertheless all him irritated.

He stopped walking and ran a hand through his hair.

In fact it was very well what was happening.

As soon as he had seen young people he knew that he would have difficulty in containing his feelings downward.

And now, because of his stupidity, he will have to explain its behavior with Hannibal.

He sighed frustrated. Now that he had calmed down, he felt guilty for being angry towards BA. If there's one thing he could not stand it is to lose control of himself, especially to his friends.

He looked towards the door of the shed where the team was still inside. And with a sigh he decided to return. He began to move when he felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned by taking his weapon thinking that maybe that they had forgotten one of the group.

And indeed he came face to face with a gunman also.

Older, safer and especially more to experiment all try to sneak up behind Face without a noise.

- Drop your weapon.

- But where would be the politeness if I would make that. Please you at first.

- Oh, but I've to do a little funny.

- Well we do what we can.

- Lower your weapon now. I wouldn't hesitate to fire, believe me.

- In this case we are two.

Both looked straight into his eyes to see all traces of lies or nervousness. But the other man frowned seeing Face closer.

- I know you now!

Face sighed slightly. He did not think that ordinary civilians may recognize from a poster fugitive.

- No, I don't think so. Sorry but you're not my style too. I usually prefer them with longer hair and chest. And especially with nothing between the legs.

He tried to divert the conversation of him, hoping that the others were soon going to show themselves. He did not really want to fire at this guy.

- Al is that you?

Face was speechless. Of all the things that could happen to him , in any case he would have thought of that.

- But if it's you. Damn I cannot believe my eyes. You've n't changed. Finally, if you have old course but you're still the same. Not to mention your arrogance.

The man lowered his weapon while smiling. He saw the confused look of Face always on guard.

- You don't recognize me huh?

- Uh, well, I have to say no.

- Damn, I'm Benjamin. Or rather The Ghost, you know the one who can walk into a house and out without being seen.

Face lowered his weapon slowly by not returning.

- Benji ?

- And yes. Damn if I was told this morning that I would see my teammate!

The man went to Face and gave him a quick hug before pulling back and inspect it.

- Templeton now that's it?

- Peck . Templeton Peck .

- Where did you fetch this name my god?

- It is a father O'Malley.

Face was not sure how he should react. In front of him was his childhood best friend, but also the man who would lead them to the head of this little traffic which apparently he was still gone.

- So, you're still in the middle.

- Well you know after the trial, I wanted to go back to school but I could do it then. . . You and the army then? I knew what happened to you in the media. This doesn't surprise me about you. A bank, wow you took the degree.

- We're innocent Ben. We acted under orders.

- Of course as we, you and me before.

- No, it isn't the same, oh what the heck I didn't need to justify myself even less with you.

- Hey what does it mean?

- But look good blood. Always in the scam with kids in more. Thirteen years but you imagine yourself ? Thirteen years!

- You didn't have much more in the time I call you back. And I pointed out that it isn't me the fugitive. I've an apartment in the rules.

- Oh yes, and how could you buy you? With other people's money!

- And you make how to find accommodation? Eh told to see. Not many people have to rely on a fugitive and nevertheless according to your clothes you are not financially to be pitied.

- I . . . I didn't choose me.

- Ah yes, because I've it?

- After the trial you might have to change path.

- I haven't had the chance to change my name .

- And that has prevented you?

- Well maybe the prison in which I was sent for six months for example. Nobody told you anything, I suppose! I have not had your chance.

- My luck! Whore I had to change name to avoid that we find me and that we kill me. I returned to the orphanage, my host family not wanting any more of me. The priests were always on me with cane furthermore. Then finally I'd to commit myself to escape just because nobody wanted me or did again trust me. And you call it luck?

- You know how a guy like me eighteen is treated in prison?

- And a blonde like me in a camp for prisoners of war held by Congs?

The two looked full of rage. Then finally Face gave up the first one.

- I'm sorry.

Benjamin ran a hand over his face.

- Well the least we can say it is because we changed well finally. Where passed the innocent kids whom we were?

- Innocent? It's a bit strong! Face remarked slyly.

This smiled Benjamin and Face.

- Yes, you're right. But admits that at the time we would never fight. We were like brothers. I you considered my little brother.

- I know. But at the time we were on the same side and the same shit especially.

- And what do you plan to make today Al? I suppose that all your team inside is to ask questions to my guys? You know that they know only the bare minimum!

- Your boys?

- I'm working with Capone.

- What are you?

- Yes. Crazy huh? He found me out of prison. And as you can you expect, he wanted revenge on those who testified against him. But as I have been in prison also say that he thought I was on his side. He reformed a team and took me with him as his right hand.

- I cannot believe it.

- I know. But it was finally my only family. He fed me, accommodated and learnt all that I know. He did the same thing for you call back you.

- Yes, he taught me to steal, pick locks, to lie. . .

- That you already did very well without him.

- You know what I mean.

- Oh stop it wasn't so bad. At least we were not on the street.

- I was in foster care.

- With a father who beat you.

- And a mother who cared for me.

- Who closed his eyes especially?

- It was the only family that never wanted me.

- As scapegoat Al. Damn my eyes open. Capone would put you on a pedestal. He saw you as a son. I was jealous at the same time and you, we have betrayed. I'm grateful that he resumed me in his group.

- He abused me Ben. He abused me sexually. Face finally admitted shouting.

Benjamin's mouth opened in surprise and Face bit the inside of her lips with cracked again.

- You never said anything. Not even in court.

- Because . . . because I felt ashamed.

Face's voice was a whisper now.

- I, I knew nothing about it

- I know. Nobody knew. But this is why I cannot let you leave Ben, not without you say to me where we can find Capone so that he returns to prison. He takes advantage of his kids who have nothing, or anybody.

- I cannot Al.

- Maybe, he makes the same thing with one of them Ben.

- No, I 'm almost always with him. I would know if this was the case.

- Not when you are at home. Then there is not it and you know Ben. Kids do not have to fly, it is not good. They should be in school to learn. I do not want to become like me. A simple conman.

- I cannot Al If I do this , what will become of me ?

- I know it will be hard but you come out you. These kids can get out too, there is still time. Where is Capone, Benji ?

- No, I'm sorry.

Face approached his old friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

- If you can. You just tell me his hideout and I take care of the rest. You risk nothing. He will not know that you helped me.

- You know he still has a grudge against you?

- Many of the worlds in this case, believe me!

Benjamin smiled slightly. Face could see that he began to fall so he encouraged them to make the right decision.

- I have great relationship Well, I'll help you back.

Benjamin looked straight into the eyes of Face and gave him a nod of approval.

- All right Al, okay but I do not return to prison. I would not survive it.

Face went to meet when all of a sudden Benjamin embraced him quickly around the neck with his arm while turning. He then put his gun to his temple. Face lives then his team go out of the shed. In the see of Face prisoner of an unknown, Hannibal, Murdock and BA grasped their weapon.

- Drop your weapons or I'll kill him.

- Well what are you doing? Face asked in a whisper.

- Shut up Al, I wouldn't go back to jail that's all. I know you cannot promise me.

- Let him go. Cried Hannibal. And we will do nothing.

- No, you let your arms.

- Ben, go, they are three and you are alone. And we know both that you will not kill me. Not after all what we lived together.

- Shut up I said Al. Shouted back Benjamin.

The others did not know what happened, but they all heard the name of Face and were all amazed.

- I wouldn't repeat, leave him.

- Don't be stupid. Your friend will hit the ground before you got me.

Benjamin tightened his grip on the neck of Face to show he was serious. Face winced at the pressure exerted and he didn't know what was going to do now his old friend. He looked in Hannibal's eyes. He did not want either that the team hurts Benjamin.

Hannibal saw the desperate look of Face but saw no fear. Just determination. He frowned and was finally signed in Murdock and BA to lower their weapons.

- Okay, we dropped our weapons, let it go now.

Benjamin took two steps back always with Face as a hostage.

- I said let it go. Hannibal got mad.

But Benjamin went on his way with his load.

- Forgive me Alvin. Benjamin whispered in the ear of Face. Forgive me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi !**

**Before reading, I would like to apologize for any grammatical errors, conjugation. . . I am French. I would like a beta but I do not have. However I really appreciate any your reviews. Thank you very much ;-)**

* * *

Face felt the weapon falling deeper against his forehead but he also felt Benjamin begin to tremble . Not wanting to risk whether or not going to shoot , Face brought back his former Green Beret training . And with agility and strength he threw his head back and hitting that of Benjamin . Benjamin surprised by this painful gesture lost hold on Face, who took the opportunity to undo and make a quick turn on itself . He grabbed the wrist of Benjamin holding the gun and the two men fought together for the sole purpose of holding the weapon.

The rest of the team took advantage of it fast to resume theirs on the ground. But before they can move to the duo , they raised their heads when they heard a gunshot sound and sound incredibly strong in the industrial park abandoned.

Face and Benjamin remained standing looking at each other in horror. Everything in fighter Benjamin had contracted the finger and the gun went off alone.

He smiles slightly to Face and dropped his weapon on the ground.

For Hannibal the time had congealed but was relieved to see Benjamin beginning to come to fall and not his lieutenant whom it considered as his son.

Face hugged his arm around the waist of his friend for easy ascent. Benjamin soon found himself lying on the floor with a dark spot at her belly that stretched slowly on his shirt with Face kneeling beside him panicked .

- No, no, no.

Face tore the shirt and put his hands on the bullet wound to his friend to try to stem the bleeding . Benjamin panted with pain in the exercised pressure.

Murdock the first one went out of his nightmare by realizing that it was not Face who had been hurt and rushed to his friend. BA began to follow but Hannibal stopped him.

- Get the Van , we have to leave the place as quickly as possible .

BA nodded and ran in the opposite direction to pick up the car for Hannibal joined the others .

Murdock stopped standing beside the pair and watched in horror as the injured man , noticing the thin stream of blood flowing into the corner of the mouth. Hannibal arrived a few seconds later and noticed the same thing. He then looked at Face, who kept saying .

- No, no, no it does not . No, no, no, pity.

- Face!

But Face did not hear .

- Hold on Ben , it will go . It's okay .

Benjamin began to cough and blood started to come out of his mouth. Hannibal and Murdoch exchanged glances , then Hannibal turned his attention to Face asking her hand on his shoulder to show his presence.

- Face!

Face noticing for the first time his comrades.

- Get medical kit quickly.

- Face, it is useless .

- Where is BA ? We need to take her to the hospital quickly .

- Stop Face , it's too late .

- No, no, no. Face turned his head and began shouting. BA ! BA ! Damn where is BA, Hannibal ?

Hannibal was going to answer but was cut off by the low voice of the dying man .

- Al ?

- I'm here Benji, I 'm here, do not worry, everything will be okay .

- Al ?

- Do not try to talk Ben .

Benjamin used his last strengths and lifted a hand to rest on those of Face. Face looked up Benjamin also asked him to stop. Face's eyes filled with tears never fall .

Hannibal and Murdock took a step back to give them some privacy from understanding that the two knew each other and had a common past.

- I . . . I'm sorry Al

- No, do not .

- I , I would not have shot you. You . . . you know?

- I know.

- I . . . Benjamin began to cough more beautiful and began to choke on his own blood.

Face quickly wiped his hands on his shirt and jacket and moved to the head of his friend. He knelt down and gently lifted her head to rest on his legs. Benjamin stopped coughing but breathing hard . He looked up with blurred vision to Face and began to speak .

But Face had to lean forward to put his ear to his mouth ready to hear what he had to say.

The van stopped a few steps behind Hannibal and Murdock . BA came quickly and rushed to Hannibal . He quickly looked at the duo still on the ground and turned his attention back to Hannibal .

- The cops are on the way . We have to go. They will be here any minute to another.

Hannibal nodded and looked at Face recover, head down, fallen . He noticed then the breast of to hurt who did not lift up himself any more, the head on the side, eyes open but the blank stare .

He was dead.

Face closed him eyelids and put a hand on his cheek to caress her .

Hannibal then heard the wailing police sirens coming closer .

- Face we go! He shouted . But Face did not even look . Hannibal gritted teeth.

- BA, Murdock go to the car. I 'll get it.

And immediately he went to Face.

- Face.

But Face did not move an eyelash . Hannibal breathed heavily and took him by the arm and put him on his feet.

- Go Face, let him . We gotta move.

- He died Hannibal . He's dead.

- I know. We go.

Still clinging to his arm Hannibal ran while dragging Face to the car. Face then took over, he heard the sound of sirens and climbed himself in his place. Hannibal closed the sliding door before getting his own place. BA immediately took the road before the police do not see .

Some time later, the team was at Hannibal's waiting for Face.

The return to his place was silent. And once at his apartment Hannibal told Face to go to shower and change it . Face looked down at himself and for the first time noticed her condition. The blood of his friend all over him .

He was then directed without a word to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, leaving the other filled with questions .

Hannibal looked Murdock shake leg while biting his nails while sitting on the couch. BA his side was no better . He tapped his fingers the arm , the dark look. Both seemed to be thousands of miles away. To see Face cling to a dying man that he had to leave the obligation had reminded each distant memories they had tried to forget .

Hannibal looked at the clock . It had been more than thirty minutes that Face was in the bathroom . He had heard the shower casting but it was a good ten minutes it did not hear a sound.

- I'll go see what he does.

He says more to himself that to the others who raised nevertheless the head to follow him.

Hannibal knocked on the door and called out Face.

But no answer .

He tried again and was the same.

- Face, I enter all right.

And then opened the door. He made one not inside then stopped in light Face to look in the mirror dressed in a jeans and in a simple black T-shirt. He was bolt upright, hands wrinkled along his body, lines of the tense face as well as each of his muscles.

- Face, are you ok ?

Face turned his head slowly towards Hannibal . Hannibal felt a shiver run him back seeing the murderous gleam in the eyes of reading his lieutenant. Something he had not seen since Vietnam.

- I know where to find Capone. Face said quietly but determined.

- Who is Capone ?

- He who is the head of a network , the head of the kids he puts into the street. Benjamin told me . . . he swallowed a couple of times and contracted jaw several times before returning . Benjamin the guy who died was told just before , just before he died he went every Thursday evening at restaurant The French . We are on Thursday and is almost midnight. We missed him.

Hannibal looked at Face tightening and loosening always fists at his sides .

- Are you sure it's him?

Face laughed nervously. He ran a hand through his hair while shaking.

- Oh yes, I 'm sure.

- Okay, I believe you. I ask Amy tomorrow morning to find us everything she can about him and . . .

- Oh surely a lot of very interesting things I'm sure , but certainly not the most interesting.

- Good, look , what would you talk about it tomorrow. You look like you're about to fall . Why not put on something more comfortable and go lie down in my room. I would take the guest room with BA and Murdock the sofa.

Face recovered slightly near to say that he could not sleep, not after what he had just seen but Hannibal went back on word..

- I promise you we will do something .

Face went to Hannibal who stood aside to let him pass but just before leaving the bathroom Face turned one last time Hannibal .

- It has already disappeared Hannibal . We stopped his little band , killed his right arm. . . If it is it is already above the ocean in a priority flight .

Face went to continue his road but Hannibal stopped him by catching him not the arm the second time today.

- We did not kill him. You hear Face. You did not kill him, you have not pulled the trigger .

Face looked straight into the eyes of Hannibal and pulled his arm to go and went straight to the room of Hannibal , slamming the door behind him cringe by Murdock and BA .

Hannibal ran a weary hand over his face and picked up the clothes stained with his lieutenant.

In the morning Murdock felt a current of air awoke . He looked at his watch told him that it was five o'clock . Finally he managed to fall asleep on the sofa in the living room about two hours ago .

He rubbed his eyes and sat down. He still felt a cold current from the left. He turned his head and jumped up when he saw the door ajar. Sure what was going on he went to Hannibal's room.

Hannibal jerked awake and alert in his chair in the corner in the room when he heard the loud entrance of a person. He moved here to take care of Face, when he had a nightmare , But at the certain moment it had fallen asleep too.

He lives Murdock to look at the bed the frightened air. He looked at in turn .

The bed was empty. Face was gone.


End file.
